


He's so pretty

by mxgdalenyy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dnf - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, M/M, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Posting For Fun, fluff kinda, just a short thing i wrote at 3 am lol, lowercase intended, my first ever fanfic, probably bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxgdalenyy/pseuds/mxgdalenyy
Summary: Dream has an internal conflict, while filming George's new video.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	He's so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is my firsf ever fanfic and i got bored so i just idk wrote smth. i'm not actually a writer so don't expect anything great pls

It was time to film George's new video. George was supposed to put on a shirt every minute, while trying to speedrun the game. The video was fun, and Dream had enjoyed being part of it, but he got distracted. George's facecam. Dream didn't know what was different about George today, but there was something. George looked perfect. His hair was fluffy, nicely framing his beautiful freckled face, and Dream found himself mesmerized. Seeing George in all of the different colors made Dream happy, and George looked good in all of them. Dream wouldn't go as far as to say he has a crush on George, however, he has to admit: George is goddamn stunning. But Dream is straight, isn't he? He always got crushes on girls and has dated them, thinking about men romantically was never even something that crossed Dream's mind, so why now? Dream knew he was straight, so why the hell did George's dumb little smile, make him wanna grab George's face and kiss him gently? Why does he want to fall asleep and wake up with the older man by his side? why does he want to hug him and never let go? why is george different? dream didn't know, and a part of him was scared to find out. because even though dream may be questioning, george is definitely straight. that hurt a little, but dream knew he can't dwell on it. So he decided to go back to laugh with his friends, slowly pushing the thoughts about his best friend in the far back of his mind.


End file.
